1. Zwischenbericht
Wichtiger Hinweis: Diese Seite stellt einen Entwurf für den Zwischenbericht dar. Bitte weder bearbeiten noch zitieren. PlagDoc 04:06, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) GuttenPlag - Kollaborative Dokumentation von Plagiaten in der Dissertation "Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag: Konstitutionelle Entwicklungsstufen in den USA und der EU" von Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg Zwischenbericht Einleitung Das Guttenplag-Wiki untersucht die veröffentlichte Fassung der Dissertation „Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag. Konstitutionelle Entwicklungsstufen in den USA und der EU“ des Bundesministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg auf mögliche Plagiatstellen. Dieser Zwischenbericht dokumentiert erste Ergebnisse unserer Arbeit. Die gefundenen Plagiate erlauben es der Öffentlichkeit, sich selbst ein Bild davon zu machen, inwiefern diese Dissertation den Maßstäben wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens gerecht wird. Die Plagiate sind alle vollständig ohne, oder ohne zureichende Quellenangabe. Die Zahl der gefundenen Plagiate kann noch Korrekturen unterliegen, da Fehler nie ganz auszuschließen sind. Jedoch kann für alle hier vorgestellten Plagiate davon ausgegangen werden, dass es sich nicht bloß um Formfehler handelt, da die Quellen jeweils ohne die erforderliche Distanz wiedergegeben werden. Bislang konnten nur Online-Quellen zur Bewertung herangezogen werden. Plagiate aus nur gedruckt vorliegenden Quellen sind nur zum kleinen Teil erfaßt worden. Das Projekt widmet sich nun verstärkt der Aufgabe, gemeldete Plagiate nochmals zu überprüfen. Außerdem möchten wir sie in einer Form zugänglich machen, die der Öffentlichkeit die Möglichkeit gibt, die erzielten Ergebnisse noch leichter zu beurteilen und zu kommentieren. Dies betrifft auch die Diskussion über Maßstäbe des Plagiarismus und des wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens insgesamt. Das Projekt kann naturgemäß das Verfahren der Universität Bayreuth nicht ersetzen und will das auch gar nicht. Wir fordern die dort eingesetzte Kommission jedoch auf, unsere Ergebnisse zumindest zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Unser Projekt darf nicht als Signal im politischen Meinungskampf oder Angriff auf Herrn zu Guttenberg missverstanden werden. Sein politischer Hintergrund spielt für das Wiki keine Rolle – das Projektziel ist es, anhand dieses öffentlichkeitswirksamen, aber nicht einzigartigen Falls auf Missstände in der Bewertung und Standards wissenschaftlicher Arbeiten hinzuweisen. Wir begrüßen im Wiki jedoch Beiträge, die diesem Ziel dienen, unabhängig von der Motivation und den Zielen des einzelnen. Ein detaillierter Bericht der Projektergebnisse findet sich unter http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Guttenberg-2006 Das Wiki und die Beschreibung des Projektziels ist unter http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/GuttenPlag_Wiki einsehbar. Viele Fragen, die uns im Zusammenhang mit dem Wiki immer wieder gestellt werden, haben wir im Wiki unter http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/FAQ (Frequently asked questions, dt. Häufig gestellte Fragen) zusammengestellt und dort beantwortet. Vorgehensweise CrowdSourcing-Phase In einem ersten Schritt, der sehr große mediale Aufmerksamkeit erhielt, dokumentierten Hunderte von Benutzern vermutete Plagiate. Wie auch bei Wikipedia war dies anonym möglich. Einordnungen und Quellenangaben wurden in den Kommentaren zu jeder Seite dokumentiert. Diese Suche läuft immer noch. Bis jetzt wurden auf 271 Seiten, über die gesamte Dissertation verteilt, Plagiate gemeldet. Die Liste der gefundenen Seiten findet sich unter Plagiate. Definition von Plagiats-Kategorien Für eine detailliertere Analyse der Fundstellen unterscheiden wir zwischen verschiedenen Arten von Plagiaten. Diese Plagiatskategorien basieren auf Vorschlägen von Prof. Dr. Weber-Wulff von der HTW Berlin Nachfragen ob Erwähnung OK ist. Die von uns verwendeten Kategorien sind: ;Komplettplagiat :Komplette Abschnitte der Quelle wurden wörtlich und ohne Zitat übernommen. Dabei haben wir unterschieden, ob die Quelle an einer anderen Stelle im Literaturverzeichnis auftaucht (und damit die Fußnote und Anführungszeichen nur "vergessen" wurden), oder ob die Quelle überhaupt nicht erwähnt ist. Beispiele für diese erste Kategorie lassen sich auf Seite 117 (Guttenberg-2006/117) und Seite 369 (Guttenberg-2006/369) finden. ;Verschleierung :Verschleierungen sind Textstellen, die erkennbar von fremden Quellen abstammen, aber umformuliert und weder als Paraphrase noch als Zitat erkennbar gemacht wurden. Gemeint sind Texte, die wegen der Umformulierung nich mehr einfach als "Gänsefüßchen/Fußnote vergessen" abgetan werden können. Diese Neuformulierung dient unter Umständen auch dazu, die Herkunft aus fremder Quelle zu verschleiern. Derlei Plagiate sind beispielsweise auf den Seiten 144 (Guttenberg-2006/144), 273, 274 und anderen zu finden. ;Übersetzungsplagiat :Ein Übersetzungsplagiat entsteht durch wörtliche Übersetzung aus einem fremdsprachlichen Text. Natürlich lässt hier die Qualität der Übersetzung einen mehr oder weniger großen Interpretationsspielraum, ob tatsächlich ein Plagiat vorliegt oder nicht. Auch ist durch die Übersetzung an sich schon eine mehr oder weniger große Eigenleistung erbracht worden. Nichtsdestotrotz werden fremde Gedankengänge übernommen, ohne dies ersichtlich zu machen. Beispiele für derlei nicht gekennzeichnete Übersetzungen finden sich auf den Seiten 226 (Guttenberg-2006/226) bis 229 und Seiten 362 (Guttenberg-2006/362) bis 369. ;Bauernopfer :In diesem Fall wird zwar eine Fußnote angegeben, diese bezieht sich jedoch auf einen unbedeutenden Teil eines Originaltexts, während größere Abschnitte aus demselben ohne Zitatnachweis übernommen werden und damit den Eindruck einer eigenen Denkleistung erwecken. Beispiele für diese Form von Plagiaten sind auf den Seiten 113 (Guttenberg-2006/113), 143, 169 und 338 u.a. ;Verschärftes Bauernopfer :In dieser verschärften Variante des Bauernopfers führt die Fußnote den Originaltext mit "so auch" an und suggeriert eigenständige Formulierungen, obwohl plagiiert wurde. Beispiele dafür sind auf den Seiten 49 bis 51, 250 und 299. ;weitere Kategorien :Daneben gibt es noch weitere Plagiats-Kategorien und interne Kategorien, z.B. um auf verdächtige Stellen hinzuweisen. Eine komplette Liste der Plagiats-Kategorien finden Sie unter PlagiatsKategorien. Zur Datenbasis: die Definition und Kategorisierung von "Fragmenten" Um die von Nutzern des Wiki mitgeteilten Verdachtsfälle bewerten und quantifizieren zu können, wurden die als mögliches Plagiat gemeldeten Seiten in so genannte "Fragmente" unterteilt. Als Fragment zählt ein plagiierter Satz, Absatz oder eine Seite der Dissertation, sofern sie *sich auf exakt eine Quelle beziehen, *genau einer Plagiatskategorie zuzuordnen sind, *spätestens am Ende einer Seite enden. Fußnoten wurden immer als eigenständige Fragmente erfasst. Einen Überblick über die bislang erfaßten Fragmente finden Sie hier. Für die Erfassung der Fragmente galten die folgenden Richtlinien: *Namensgebung:Der Name des Fragments wird nach folgender Regel gebildet: Fragment_$Seite_$ZeileVon-$ZeileBis. (d.h. zwischen $ZeileVon und $ZeileBis einen Bindestrich). *Seite und Zeilenangaben im Seitennamen beziehen sich auf die Dissertation. Fußnoten (Fn] beginnen immer mit Zeilennummer 101. Alles was Text enthält (außer die Kopfzeile mit der Seitenzahl), wird als Zeile gezählt, auch Überschriften. *Umgang mit Seitenumbrüchen: Im Text der Dissertation wird auch ein Satz, der über das Seitenende hinausgeht, stehen gelassen. Der Teil des Satzes, der wegen eines Seitenwechsels am Anfang oder Ende eines Fragments nicht Bestandteil des Fragments ist, ist in eckige Klammern zu setzen. Z.B.: "habe nicht plagiiert" wenn "Ich habe" noch auf der vorherigen Seite steht. *Alle Fragmente werden den in ihnen benutzten Quellen zugeordnet. Deren bibliografische Angaben sind jeweils im Fragment verzeichnet. Die Zusammenführung dieser Daten muss in der nächsten Arbeitsphase noch vervollständigt werden. Verifizierung und Archivierung Parallel zur Fragment-Kategorisierung werden diese Fragmente auf der Seite Guttenberg-2006 archiviert. Neben Verweisen zu allen Einzelseiten, die jeweils alle auf einer Seite der Dissertation gefundenen Plagiate zusammenfassen entsteht hier eine Kurzstatistik über den Umfang der Plagiation sowie den Arbeitsfortschritt. Momentan sind 139 Seiten auf diese Weise verfügbar. Als zukünftiger Arbeitsschritt ist geplant, die hier zusammengefassten Fragmente mehrfach zu sichten und auf Fehler/Plausibilität zu prüfen. Das Ergebnis dieser Sichtung steht dann als geschütztes Archiv der Bemühungen dauerhaft zur Verfügung. Ergebnisse Herausragende Fundstellen Aus der Vielzahl der Fundstellen ragen einige heraus, die sich durch ihre Position in der Dissertation, durch ihre Art oder durch ihre ungewöhnliche Quelle auszeichnen. Einige Beispiele sind hier aufgeführt, die komplette Liste der herausragenden Fundstellen ist unter Herausragende Fundstellen zu finden. Schon die Einleitung beginnt mit einem Plagiat: "E pluribus unum" mitsamt nachfolgendem Absatz ist ein aus einem FAZ-Artikel von Barbara Zehnpfennig übernommenes Komplettplagiat (Guttenberg-2006/015). Die dazugehörige Fußnote ist gleich wieder ein Plagiat, diesmal aus der "Fischer Länderkunde Nordamerika", einer für juristische Dissertationen ungewöhnlichen Quelle, entlehnt. Mehrere Plagiate tauchen gleich mehrfach im Text auf. Sowohl auf Seite 196 als auch auf Seite 264 der Arbeit wird der gleiche Text von Gebhardt verwendet; Wassers Ausführungen zur Judiziokratie finden wörtliche Verwendung auf den Seiten 276 und 288. Übersetzungsplagiate finden sich zahlreich, herausragend davon ist ein Satz für Satz übernommener Text über mehr als sechs Seiten (362-363, 363-364 und weitere). Unerwähnte Quellen Zahlreiche Quellen werden abgeschrieben, ohne sie irgendwo zu erwähnen. Insbesondere betrifft dies die Erstsemester-Hausarbeit von Daniel Pentzlin, eine Masterarbeit von Dörte Ratzmann (2003), eine Studienarbeit von Diana Bauer (2002), einen US-Botschaftsbericht, ein Geschichtsbuch von Udo Sautter (1976), einen Zeitungsartikel von Oliver Burgard (DIE ZEIT), und andere Schriften, zum Beispiel vonKategorie:Kreis_2003der Verwaltung des Deutschen Bundestags (2006), Hans-Gerd Pieper (1998),Kategorie:GieringBrigitte Marcher (2002), Nadja Janssen (2005), Hagen Schulze (1999), Hartmut Wasser (1997), Stefan Schieren (2002), Dr. Andreas Schwab (2001), und Maria Duftner (2001). Andere Quellen werden zwar anderswo in Fussnoten erwähnt, stehen aber nicht im Literaturverzeichnis der Arbeit, obwohl auch von dort abgeschrieben wurde, z. B. Claus Giering, Georg Kreis (2003),Kategorie:Bundestag_2006 Anne Peters (2004), und Wolfgang Reinhard (1999). Unverifizierte Fundstellen Datei:Barcode.svg Analysierte Fundstellen Es wurden inzwischen XXX der insgesamt XXX als Plagiat gemeldeten Seiten analysiert und in o.g. "Fragmenten" dokumentiert. Die XXX Fragmente, die im Allgemeinen einer plagiierten Stelle entsprechen, wurden einmal auf Plausibilität überprüft, aber noch nicht doppelt verifiziert. Eine statistische Auswertung (Script) der bereits dokumentierten Fragmente zeigt, dass 1065 Zeilen (~XX Seiten reiner Text) ein Komplettplagiat aus einer anderen Quelle sind. Weitere 1356 Zeilen (XX Seiten reiner Text) sind ein verschleiertes Plagiat, d.h. keinesfalls durch vergessene Anführungszeichen entstanden. Hinzu kommen 406 Zeilen Übersetzungsplagiat, 121 Zeilen die als Bauernopfer klassifiziert wurden und 403 Zeilen Verschärftes Bauernopfer. Bei 6 Fragmenten wollen wir noch keine Aussage treffen. Dies bedeutet, dass bis jetzt 3351 von 16325 Zeilen, das sind 20% der Doktorarbeit (jeweils inkl. Fußnoten) als Plagiate identifiziert wurden. Die einzelnen Fragmente können im Wiki oder über http://daten.dieweltistgarnichtso.net/src/guttenviz/ betrachtet werden. Eine Gegenüberstellung von gescannter Dissertation und Originalquellen findet sich unter http://gut.greasingwheels.org/. Durch die automatisierte Annotierung ist die Darstellung in manchen Fällen fehlerhaft. Bewertung Wir wollen unseren Fund weder verharmlosen, noch den Betroffenen vorverurteilen. Eindeutig ist: Es fand eine systematische Übernahme fremder Textstellen statt, und zwar mit Vorsatz. Diese Textstellen haben teils erheblichen Umfang. Fremde Werke wurden ganz oder zu wesentlichen Teilen in die Dissertation kopiert. Teils an einem Stück, teils verteilt an verschiedenen Stellen. Dabei fanden oft kleinere Anpassungen statt, wie geänderte Wörter oder gekürzte Sätze. Eine Distanz oder kritische Haltung zu den übernommenen Textstellen fehlt. Man kann hier nicht von Fehlern, also Irrtümern sprechen (die auch in der Wissenschaft unvermeidbar und nichts Ehrenrühriges sind). Es ist eine vom Grundsatz her falsche Herangehensweise an wissenschaftliche Forschung (die bei fehlender Kenntnis auch nicht unbedingt etwas ehrenrühriges sein muss, aber vermeidbar ist und unter allen Umständen vermieden werden muss). Über die Möglichkeiten der bewussten Täuschung wurde in der Presse und im Fernsehen genug berichtet, und die Konsequenzen wären klar. Geht man hingegen einmal von guten Absichten beim Prüfungskandiat aus, so kann man nur einen Schluss ziehen: Der Autor war sich gar nicht bewusst, um was es bei wissenschaftlicher Arbeit geht, nämlich wesentliche eigene Positionen zu vertreten. Er ging dann davon aus, dass eine gegliederte Stoffzusammenstellung zu einem bestimmten Thema eine legitime Form der Dissertation ist. Er dachte dann folglich, es sei legitim, zu einem Thema ein grob gegliedertes Gliederungs-Grundgerüst zu erstellen und sie mit Textschnipseln und -passagen aus den plagiierten Quellen auszufüllen. Es ist keine Seltenheit, dass Studenten und Doktoranden davon ausgehen, dies sei zulässig, solange die Quelle im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt ist. Nicht einmal das wurde in der Dissertation jedoch an allen Stellen umgesetzt. Wenn die Prüfungskommission nicht zu dem Urteil kommt, dass es vorsätzliche Täuschung war, so steht sie also immer noch vor der sehr schweren Aufgabe, Sorgfalts- und Informationspflichten von Prüfern und Prüfling gegeneinander abzuwägen, und zu urteilen, welche Dinge über wissenschaftliche Arbeitsweise der Prüfling, wenn er nicht bewusst getäuscht hat, zwar vielleicht nicht wusste, aber hätten wissen müssen. Wir sind uns jedoch sicher, dass die Kommission zu einem gerechten und fairen Urteil finden wird. Wir möchten uns nicht anmaßen, diese Entscheidung selbst treffen zu können. Es geht uns auch gar nicht um juristische, moralische oder politische Schuldfragen, sondern darum, was wir alle aus der Sache lernen können. Die in der vorhergehenden Antwort geschilderten möglichen Missverständnisse sind unter Studenten wie Akademikern eine gar nicht so seltene Sache, wie uns auch nochmal die Kommentare in dem Wiki gezeigt haben. Es ist wichtig, Studenten die Formregeln des Zitierens beizubringen, aber allein ist das zu oberflächlich und greift zu kurz. Es darf nicht der Eindruck entstehen, dass eine Arbeit wissenschaftlich ist, wenn nur die Formregeln oder der Buchstablenlaut von ehrenwörtlichen Versicherungen zur Quellenangabe eingehalten wurden. Sie wurden hier ja durchaus ansatzweise eingehalten. Es muss aufgeklärt werden, dass der Zweck wissenschaftlicher Abschlussarbeiten nicht ist, zunehmend anspruchsvollere und längere Nacherzählungen oder Zusammenfassungen oder Sammlungen und Anordnungen andere Quellen zu erstellen. Der Anspruch muss ein höherer sein: Etwas neues, bislang unbekanntes muss gesagt werden, eine neue Erkenntnis mitgeteilt werden. Die Wissenschaft ist offen. Auch Politiker sind willkommen. Es sollte aber ein ernsthaftes wissenschaftliches Interesse vorhanden sein. Die Möglichkeit einer Feierabend- und Wochenendpromotion ist allerdings auch mit ernsthaftem Interesse und Talent eine unrealistische Vorstellung. Wir tun dem Prüfling kein Unrecht, wenn wir das von ihm selbst verfasste Vorwort als das eines Politikers verstehen, der zwar bereit ist, für das Projekt Promotion in die akademische Welt gastweise einzutauchen, der aber selbst sehr gut weiß, dass das nicht seine Welt ist. Unserer Ansicht nach kann das so nicht funktionieren. Weiteres Vorgehen Dieser Bericht stellt, wie in der Einleitung schon erwähnt, eine Zwischenbilanz dar. Die Dynamik dieser Affäre war nicht vorhersehbar und hat auch uns überrascht. Der Umfang der vermuteten Plagiate ist in den letzten Tagen geradezu explodiert. Aufgrund dieser wachsenden Datenmasse und der damit einhergehenden kurzen/begrenzten Prüfungszeit sind die hier dokumentierten Textstellen immer noch mit Unsicherheit behaftet. Unser Ziel ist eine detaillierte Analyse dieser vermuteten Plagiate. Die Arbeit am GuttenPlag-Wiki wird fortgesetzt, und wir freuen uns über jede helfende Hand. Sobald wir alle gemeldeten Fundstellen analysiert haben, werden wir unsere Erkenntnisse ausführlich in einem Abschlussbericht dokumentieren. Hierfür können wir momentan keinen konkreten Termin nennen. Die Entscheidung über den Entzug des Doktortitels des Freiherrn zu Guttenberg liegt bei der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Universität Bayreuth. sehen dieser mit Zuversicht entgegen und hoffen, mit unserem Projekt auch weiterhin zur Dokumentation und Aufarbeitung in diesem Verfahren beizutragen. -> diesen Satz würde ich streichen, sodass der letzte Satz an die uni für sich selbst steht. Casus Weiterführende Links *Guttenberg-2006 *Chronologie